Gil Nexdor is Saved/Susan's Part of Your World (Reprise)
It was very early morning when Susan dragged Gil to the shore. Gil's clothes were ripped up. As she laid him on the sand, Susan fixed her gaze at her love. The human high schooler still had his eyes closed and was very wet. Still not breathing at all. Susan waited for Gil to wake up and breathe but it seemed like he wouldn't! Fear grew inside Susan. What if she was too late? She noticed Honest John landing down on the sand. He had survived the storm. As he walked over to inspect Gil, Susan hoped that he could tell her about Gil's condition. "Is he - dead?" Susan asked in a worried manner, as Honest John opened one of Gil's eyes with his fingers. He studied Gil's still lifeless blue eye for two seconds before closing it. "It's hard to say." he said. That made Susan more worried! Then Honest John walked around Gil and stopped at his feet. Susan just noticed that Gil had lost his sneakers at the sea. Honest John picked up Gil's sock-clad foot and put it to his ear. He listened to Gil's foot for a few seconds before slowly putting it down. Honest John's eyes grew sad. "Oh," he sighed. "I - I can't make out a heartbeat." Just then, the little mermaid noticed Gil moving a bit. "No, look!" she exclaimed, "He's breathing." Gil was breathing in and out in small breaths. Although his eyes were still closed, Gil had managed to open his mouth to get air. Susan felt her heart rejoice since Gil was not dead after all! "He's so beautiful." she said, as she stroked her wet sandy red bangs across his forehead. Then Susan lifted Gil's face and turned toward her. She continued to hold the boy's face as she sang to him. Susan: What would I give To live where you are? What would I pay To stay here beside you What would I do to see you Smiling at me? As she was singing, another medium-sized wave rolled over the shore. The wave revealed a tired Lumpy and Roo and an exhausted Gene. They all lied down on the soft rocks. Gene lifted his eyes up upon the shore. He couldn't believe his eyes! When Gene saw Susan singing to Gil, he was so shocked that his beak dropped! Honest John walked over to Gene, closed his beak, and smiled at the scene. Susan: Where would we walk? Where would we run If we could stay all day in the sun? As soon as Susan kept singing, the sun rose and peeked out from the clouds. Its sun rays kissed Gil's face. The striped prince began to stir more a bit. Slowly he raised his hand and touched Susan's hand which felt smooth. He opened his eyes just a tiny bit and only saw Susan in the sunlight. Susan: Just you and me And I could be Part of your world Neighing was heard in a distance. Susan turned her head to see Angus running toward her. As much as Susan wanted to stay beside Gil, she knew that being discovered by a creature and a human was too much of a risk to take. Thus, she quickly left and dived into the ocean. Gil wanted to beg his mystery rescuer to stay but he was still tired and weak. Angus licked his face. "Gil!" called a voice, "Oh, Gil." It was Snagglepuss, and he ran over. He had thought that Gil was gone forever. He was so relieved to find him at the shore. Snagglepuss grabbed Gil by the arms and help him stand up. "You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" he said, as he wiped his forehead with relief. Gil didn't listen and only shook his head a bit. "A girl - rescued me." Gil said, staring at Susan, "She was - singing . . . she had the most - beautiful voice." He didn't know who had rescued him but he felt eternally grateful to this girl. Somehow he had fallen in love with her. Gil fell back a bit, only to be caught by Snagglepuss. "Ah, Gil, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater." Snagglepuss said, smiling. He put his arm around Gil and helped him toward the castle. "Off we go. Come on, Angus." The black horse followed them close behind. Angus will find Gil's rescuer some other time. Gil tried to argue that his rescuer was real, Gil he was still too tired to speak. Still, Gil looked back to see if the mystery maiden was still around. She was still here all right. Hiding behind a rock is where she, the duck genie, the heffalump, and the kangaroo joey were located. "We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The fox doctor will never know." Gene said to Susan, "You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." he concluded, putting his hands together in a prayer. But Susan didn't listen; she only looked at Gil as she continued singing. Susan: I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see Some day I'll be Part of your world The waves hit from behind the rock as Susan belted out her last note. Little did she and her friends know that Discord and Hunch had peeked out from the water with their invisible eyes. Penelope was watching Susan again in her water crystal ball. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy," she laughed. "The child is in love with a human. And not just any human - a teenage prince! Her daddy'll LOVE that." After having another chuckle or two, Penelope looked at her garden which is filled with-not coral or seaweed, polyps! "King Horace's headstrong, lovesick little girl would make a charming addition to my little garden." sneered Penelope. She cackled evilly. She finally had a plan of how to overthrow King Horace, and she can't wait to get started on it! Meanwhile at the underwater kingdom, the princesses were in their bedroom, fixing themselves up around the circular wall of vanity mirrors. Angel stood by in front of the door with green seaweed. "Susan, dear, time to come out!" she called, "You've been in there all morning!" Susan swam out through the door, humming very cheerfully. Angel and the others stared at their little sister as she sat down by one of the mirrors. "What is with her lately?" asked a confused Marie. The others didn't answer because they were as just as confused as Marie was. After checking that her red hair was in good shape, Susan took a pink sea flower and swam off, only to bump into her father. "Morning, Daddy." Susan said. Horace smiled and chuckled as Susan tucked the sea flower behind his ear. He and his other daughters watched Susan singing as she swam merrily away. He couldn't quite figure out why Susan was so happy today. "Oh, she's got it bad." said Marie. "What?" asked Horace, still not getting it, "What has she got?" "Isn't it obvious, Daddy?" Angel asked, "Susan's in love." And she sighed in content as Horace took the flower out from behind his ear. "Susan?" he repeated of what Angel said, "In love?" Meanwhile, Gene paced around in circles near a rock. He was trying his best to stay calm. "O.K. So far, so good," he said. "I don't think the doctor knows." As he kept walking around in circles, petals kept falling down on him. At every five seconds, Gene'd blow the petal away from him. "But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." he went on. Susan giggled dreamily, her eyes unfocused, mind obviously somewhere else as she pulled on the flower's petals. "He loves me . . ." she smiled, before throwing it away. Then, she picked another petal. "Hmmm, he loves me not. . . ." she said. She frowned, before tossing it. At last, Susan perked up when she picked the last petal. "He loves me! I knew it!" she squealed and giggled. Her outburst worried Gene more! "Susan, stop talking crazy." Gene told her. He hoped King Horace didn't hear her. Susan wasn't listening. "I gotta see him again - tonight!" Susan said to the duck genie, "Honest John knows where he lives." She leapt from the rock and began to swim in a very excited manner. "Susan, please." Gene pleaded, grabbing onto her tail, "Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" But Susan was too busy thinking of how to meet Gil. "I'll swim up to his castle," she said, making a dash and leaving poor Gene behind, who had lost his grip. "Then Lumpy and Roo will splash around to get his attention, and then with-" "Down here is your home!" Gene called. He was becoming slightly annoyed, as he swam up to the little mermaid. Why couldn't Susan understand that? Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs